


A Journey Without Milestones

by calliglad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliglad/pseuds/calliglad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbeat to measure it by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey Without Milestones

The first time Castiel sees Dean Winchester, he has already spent half a lifetime trudging through the pits and mirrors of hell, though he won't know how long that feels until he has a vessel, until he has a heartbeat to measure it by.

-

He spends hours, days, trying to speak to Dean, feeling an intense frustration at his failure that only seems to last a flicker of a moment in comparison to the eternity he has already lived and the one he will live.

-

Then Jimmy Novak says _yes_ and Castiel has a vessel.

A heartbeat.

And every moment seems suddenly full to bursting point with time.

It is all he can do not to weep as he sees eternity stretching out in front of him.


End file.
